Oganga, The Giver and Taker of Life
}} Rick McCallum |writer=Frank Darabont |released=November 14, 1999 |starring=Sean Patrick Flanery Ronny Coutteure Freidrich von Thun |runtime=88 minutes |canon=Television |timeline=1916—1917 |preceded by=''Phantom Train of Doom'' |followed by=''Attack of the Hawkmen'' }} Oganga, The Giver and Taker of Life is the eleventh film in The Adventures of Young Indiana Jones. It was edited from the episodes "German East Africa, December 1916" and "Congo, January 1917" of The Young Indiana Jones Chronicles. Publisher's summary In a war-torn country, Indiana Jones finds a wellspring of hope in the presence of one remarkable man. On a vital military mission for the Allies, Indy comes across a disease-ravaged African village and is able to rescue one small child from certain death. The presence of the child endangers the mission, leaving Indy in a moral quandary, forced to fight his conscience, his sense of duty, his own men and the enemy as he battles his way across country. Depressed by the turmoil around him, Indy reaches his lowest point. Hope appears in the presence of Albert Schweitzer, a profoundly inspiring and committed doctor, philosopher and musician. Helping out at Schweitzer's jungle hospital, Indy finds his faith in humanity restored and his outlook on life forever changed in this beautiful and moving film. Synopsis Appearances Individuals *Sean Patrick Flanery as Indiana Jones / Henri Defense *Ronny Coutteure as Remy Baudouin *Bryan Pringle as Zachariah Sloat *Michel Duchaussoy as Major Boucher *Isaach de Bankole as Sergeant Barthélèmy *Emile Abossolo M'bo as Joseph *Isolde Barth as Helene Schweitzer *Yann Colette as Colonel Pernod *Freidrich von Thun as Albert Schweitzer *Jacques Sereys as Colonel Mathieu *Jacques Vincey as Captain Lafleur *Hubert St. Macary as Lieutenant Arnaud *Asiba Asiba as Zimu *John Chavanga as Private Juba *Jurgen Muller as German Major *Christian Cloarec as Captain Emile Rostand *Abdullah Sohado as Pahouin Chief *David Odero as Pahouin Chief's Son *J.F. Chavrier as Military Gendarme *Antonie Valenti as French Sergeant *Phillipe Bernard as French Corporal *J. Leon Pridgen, II as Jeffers *Holden Hansen as Paramedic #2 *Ben Pont as Dutchman *Laurent Ragor as Army Doctor *Gerard Arighi as 2nd Army Doctor *Maryon Fletcher as White Nun *Louise Abukutsa as Black Nun *Mark Kaigwa as Ubangi Boy (Barthélemy Boganda) *Sean McCabe as Machine Gunner *Johann Sebastian Bach *Georges Clemenceau *T.E. Lawrence *Moses *Paul *General Tombeur Locations *German East Africa **Belgian camp under Colonel Mathieu **Battleground **Tabora *Lake Tanganyika *Bonga, Ethiopia *Congo (Belgian Congo and other territories) **Ubangi village *French Equatorial Africa **Cape Lopez ***Port-Gentil **Ogooué River ***Franceville ***Lambaréné ***Pahouin village *Cape of Good Hope *Chinde, Mozambique *Lingenkopf, Germany VHS Release The film was released on VHS in 1999 as The Adventures of Young Indiana Jones: Oganga, The Giver and Taker of Life (Chapter 11 in The Complete Adventures of Indiana Jones). DVD Release The film was released on DVD in 2007 as part of The Adventures of Young Indiana Jones: Volume Two, The War Years (Disc 4). The disc also contained three companion historical documentaries. Disc 9 (Interactive Bonus Disc) of the DVD set included the video game The Adventures of Young Indiana Jones: Special Delivery, based on the film. DVD Chapters Chapter titles are not official, but merely an aid to navigating through the DVD. * 1: Opening credits, Battle in German East Africa * 2: Receiving a promotion and new orders * 3: Heading out of East Africa * 4: Indy learns a lesson about colonialism * 5: Sgt. Barthelemy confronts Major Boucher * 6: Reaching Port-Gentil by boat * 7: Starting the return trip * 8: Indy and the Schweitzers * 9: A mission for Oganga * 10: Reverence for Life, and French interference * 11: Bidding farewell to the Schweitzers * 12: End credits Companion Historical Documentaries * Albert Schweitzer: Reverence for Life * Congo: A Curse of Riches * Waging Peace: The Rise of Pacifism External links *Oganga: The Giver and Taker of Life Education Resources and Lesson Plans at IndyInTheClassroom.com 11